


Temptation

by Fenchurch87



Series: Tales of Kirkwall (and Beyond) [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Deep Roads, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Marian Hawke and Anders grow closer in the Deep Roads. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	Temptation

_I hate the blighted Deep Roads._ Anders wrapped his cloak tightly around his shoulders and moved a little closer to the fire. There was no escaping the cold here; its icy fingers cut through every layer of clothing, trapping him in their frozen grip. The silence felt unnatural, oppressive almost. It bore down on him, threatening to crush him under its weight.

He was surprised to be back in the Deep Roads; when he left the Wardens, he had promised himself that he would never set foot in them again. That promise was shattered into a thousand pieces now, and he suspected he wasn't the only one who had unexpectedly found himself here. Hawke seemed to have that effect on people.

A movement to his right caught his attention, and Hawke herself appeared beside him. She sat down with a smile and produced a small flask from inside her cloak.

“What's that?” he asked, returning her smile with one of his own.

“Antivan brandy.” Hawke unstopped the flask and took a long swig. “I thought we might need something strong to keep us going down here. Do you want some?”

“Thank you.” He took the bottle from her and sipped, sighing as the burning liquid slid down his throat. “This brings back memories.”

“Oh?” Hawke shifted a little to look into his face and give him her full attention.

“Yes. The first time I ever got drunk, I was drinking Antivan brandy.” Remembering brought another smile to his lips, a wistful one this time. “It was the night after Karl passed his Harrowing. We stole a bottle from one of the Templars, and then we sat for hours in Karl's new bedroom, drinking and making fools of ourselves.” He took another sip, and then handed the bottle back to Hawke. “Ever since, the taste of brandy has always made me think of friendship and laughter.” _As well as a few other things._ There had been several firsts that night.

“At least the memories it brings back are happy,” Hawke remarked.

“I suppose so. Anyway, enough about that. Do you mind if I ask you something?”

“Of course not.”

“Have you really never been to a Circle?”

“I've really never been to a Circle. I've been an apostate all my life.”

“And your parents... hid you?”

“Yes. My father was an apostate too. He escaped from the Gallows and ran away to Ferelden with my mother. He taught me and Bethany everything he knew.”

“Bethany?”

“My sister. She died when we fled Lothering.” Hawke's green eyes suddenly filled with pain. She took another long sip from her flask.

“I'm sorry, Hawke.” The words sounded hollow to him. He wished he could think of something better to say, something comforting. “I didn't know–”

“How could you know? I've never talked about it.” Hawke had regained her composure. “Father used to tell us about his time in the Circle, about how much he hated it. Thinking about it always made me angry. The way we had to hide who we were – me, and Father, and Bethany – or else the Templars would come and take us away.” The pain was gone from her eyes, replaced with a fierceness that slightly startled him. “Father taught us all about blood magic and possession, and how dangerous they were. We would never use our magic for evil, but everyone thought we should be locked up. Why should we have to suffer – why should all mages have to suffer – because of the actions of a few?”

“Yes!” Excitement ran through his veins at her words and the passion in her voice. _She understands!_ “That's what I'm fighting for! An end to the Circles. Freedom for all mages.”

Hawke beamed at him. “Then I will fight for it with you.”

He struggled to look away. “I can't let you do that.” He saw anger flash across her face, but he made himself continue. “You saw what happened in the Chantry, when I lost control of Justice. He comes out when something enrages me, and I can't stop him. It's too dangerous. I'm too dangerous.”

Hawke moved a little closer and gazed at him through lowered lashes. “Maybe I like danger,” she murmured.

He could feel amusement building inside him. “Most women like the idea of danger, but run away as soon as they see it up close.” Amusement, and something akin to desire. “You are not like most women.”

“My mother tells me that all the time. But she's never meant it as a compliment.” Hawke laughed, a light, musical laugh that made him think of tinkling bells.

A silence fell over them. This was how it had been with Karl. The taste of brandy on his tongue, laughter, and then quiet. Karl looking into his eyes, smiling, and slowly pulling him closer until their lips finally touched.

Hawke was as different to Karl as she could possibly be, but she was just as wonderful. Just as beautiful. There was hardly any distance between them now. It would be so easy to reach out, tuck that stray lock of red hair behind her ear, brush her cheek with his fingertips, kiss her.

_No!_ What was he doing? This could not happen. He would ruin her life. He stood up abruptly and said the first words that came into his head. “It's getting late. I should go to bed.”

Hawke looked at him, a smile on her lips and a question in her eyes, and he cursed himself. He walked away quickly, before she could speak her question out loud. Before he could say yes.

He briefly glanced back to see her staring after him, a confused expression on her face. He tore his eyes away and dived inside his tent, throwing himself down on the blankets and covering his face with his hands.

He had vowed to never become involved with anyone again after he merged with Justice. It was better that way. It had been easy at first. He had been focused on his cause, with no time for distractions, and it had been months since he'd been interested in anyone. Perhaps that had been Justice's influence. But then Hawke had come along. She had broken down his walls and put thoughts in his head that he couldn't banish, no matter how hard he tried.

Sleep did not come easily that night.

 


End file.
